Replacement Troubles
by AwakeningMoon
Summary: Bella is troubled by her father, Severus Snape's death, she now has the responsibility of taking over his job of spying for The Order Of The Pheonix to save Harry and her friends lives. Continued from "Its One Or The Other." Review please!
1. New life, new surroundings

NOTES: I thought I would carry on the story of Bella in 'Its One Or The Other', Please review or message me about what you think because otherwise I don't know if its good or not. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

The alleyway is black as the night sky above me and it doesn't make following a traceless shadow any easier. The dark fur on my paws stands on end from the cold and for some odd reason I can't help but to think that dementors are causing all of the oppression around this abandoned town. I stop for a moment and look up between the tall buildings, the moon is full and bright streams of light escape from the surrounding stars, 'Remus must be having an interesting night in the woods.'  
>The shadow moves faster away from me and I sprint to get closer, to find out who it is and return to headquarters unharmed this time. The shadow turns left and I finally see some light ahead, a dim light covered by masked and cloaked surroundings - death eaters. Voldemort's symbol appears in the night sky covering the once bright moon I admired before, leaving only the small light for navigation on the pebble road. I figure in the form I am now I would be safe to go closer but I hang back in the shadows, already at a distance where I can watch and observe what happens.<br>"He has been called, Lucius." Bellatrix Lestrange walks unbalanced behind Lucius Malfoy dragging a finger along his shoulder blades and then turns to the newly arrived shadow I have been following all night.  
>"Beautiful night, isn't it, Severus?"<br>"Hush Sissy, we wouldn't want to be overheard." Narcissa Malfoy's wand is drawn and ready, she must have summoned the dark lord.  
>"He's coming, ready yourselves." A burst of darkness covers up Narcissa's wand and the lumos charm fades and dies out. It really is him, Voldemort himself stands before his followers at ease, his features pale and slim with the re-charmed light shining on his face.<br>"Greetings everyone. Ah, Severus you did come after all. I thought you would have been with your newly arrived family." His voice calm and some what soothing edges on the laughs that echo through the distance.  
>"No my lord, you said it was important that I come."<br>"Good, because it was very important that you come Severus. You see, we have recently discovered that you are of no use to us anymore." Severus stayed quiet, from the back of his head I could not see his expression but I imagine fear would be something to describe it. Bellatrix took a drunken step closer to him and whispered something in his ear, not hearable from where I stand.  
>"Bellatrix has told me that with your daughter being an influence to you would rather not join us in the fight but watch from a distance, and that is not how us death eaters do things, isn't that right Lucius?" Lucius' face was also stunned, Severus and him were best friends from the beginning of Hogwarts and to watch someone do this to him was terrifying.<br>"My Lord, Severus has done nothing wrong.."  
>"Silence Lucius!" He hovers closer to Severus, "you see Severus, I know your secret with Dumbledore.. Crucio!" Severus is suddenly on the floor, squirming and grunting with pain. 'Sirius, do something' The thought chases through my head now but I know if I run out than I won't be able to save him or return unharmed with information to the Order, or at all in this case. Severus' screams echoed the town and tears slid down my snout and dropped on the floor. He stops squirming, the curse has been stopped.<br>"I'm so sorry Severus.." A tear drips from Lucius' eyes and Bellatrix watches with excitement, "avada kedava!" Shock runs through my body, numb and shaking with fright I run around the cobble stone wall. But its too late, the death eaters disappear in thick black smoke and I howl. Unlike every other noise tonight it was loud and clear, strangely un-echoed by the emptiness. I run to him, his body pale and his face engraved with wisdom and courage, the body of Severus Snape lies in the floor motionless. I leave my anamagus form and put my hand Severus' cold chest to check for any sign of pulse, but none occurs.

...

I sit on my bed reading a book I bought yesterday at Diagon Alley, 'Enchanted Creatures And Their Inhabitance'. Most chapters are written about Werewolves and other deadly creatures, at the moment the subheading 'Transfigurations' appears on the page, my interest suddenly re-enters from the last boring chapter about the eating habits of a centaur. I should probably be packing my things, its the weekend I'm supposed to go see Fred and Ginny, Snape wasn't so happy about it this morning, something about the burrow put him off I think.  
>I walk down the stairs, dinner is ready on the table but only one plate is visible and a single letter sits above the fireplace addressed to me. 'Bella' is inscribed on the front in a neatly written hand, Snape's writing. Odd. Maybe its something to do with my long awaited 18th birthday, now only three days away, I should wait to open it then. I walk over to the cramped kitchen stacked with pots and cauldrons full of revolting smells radiating from thick liquids, I then grab a small crystal bottle full with some sort of poison and wander around the hall with it, just admiring and inspecting the small dose of death.<br>'Bang! Bang! Bang!' Someone's knocks on the door, I walk over to the sound came from and stand patiently behind it.  
>"Who is it?"<br>"Bella its Sirius, let me in I need to talk to you."  
>"Sirius, i'm in my pajamas.." I look down at my red flannelette pajamas and black fluffy slippers, what good timing he came.<br>"Just open the door, now."  
>"Okay i'm coming, keep your pants on." Sirius, a man who is in no circumstances written in Severus' good books, what is he doing here? I know Severus doesn't really like him all that much but that can't change my opinion. He's nice, funny, smart, considerate, and good looking, how could it go wrong from there?<br>I open the door to find Sirius covered in only a fur coat, he must have been been running around in his anymagus form. Sirius walks in without invitation and stands awkwardly in the hallway, its not like him to barge in, something must be wrong. Noticing his shivering I walk to the closet next to him and pass him a pair of Snape's pants and an old teeshirt.  
>"Thank you." he slips the pants on under his coat and then removes it to put on the shirt. His flat and pale chest is inscribed with tattoos of all different sorts, most of them runes and symbols, I stand and admire them for a moment before I realise what i'm doing and look away.<br>"Would you like something to drink?" He notices that i'm holding a bottle of poison and shook his head from side to side violently, usually there would have been a silly smirk with that.  
>"Uh, Dad isn't here, but he'll probably be back soon." Sirius lowers his head, his long black hair hanging over his face and his lip quivering, "Sirius? Are you okay?" I take a step closer to him putting my hand on his shoulder, I think he might break down and cry but instead he lifts his head showing his blood shot eyes, he takes my hand from his shoulder to lead me into the living room next to us.<br>"Sit down Bella." I did just what he said, collapsing onto the black sofa while carefully trying to protecting the crystal in my hands, "S.. Sn." he stuttered and stopped to look at his feet again, "what is it?" I started to worry, my heart turned uneven and my breathing heavy.  
>"Snape, he's.. He's gone." My heart is pounding in my chest, trying to break free of my rib cage, and even though I knew what he meant I needed to ask "what, what do you mean?" I had expected something to go wrong all day with the way Snape was acting but it never did until now. Tears covering my face and my throat bundling up with fear he saw that I was struggling and now sits next to me with his hand on my knee, "i'm so sorry Bella.." The bundle of fear breaks through and I scream with sadness, the room is spinning and everything has become dull, the colours, the sound of the owls outside, the smells of the revolting potions and even feeling, my whole body is numb.<br>I continued to weep and sob on Sirius' shoulder for hours on end until it went a bit quieter, "you can come live at headquarters with me and Harry if you like. You'll be safe there." I cry louder and wipe my cheeks from the drying liquid on Sirius' coat, after another half hour of pure depression he lifted my head and I thought to break the silence, "safe, from what exactly?" I knew this lead to the answer of how it happened, how my father died, the only person I had left.  
>"Voldemort." Sirius' voice was hard and brutal, a flesh wound to the heart that made me scream again, my father being a death eater has lead to the end of him, "why?" The question echos through my head as a whisper and returns as a scream, "why!" I crush the bottle of poison in my hand, it burns and blood flows from the deep gashes filled with crystal. Sirius quickly grabs my hand and rips the shirt I gave him into long strips, he collects the crystal out of the gashes and bandages my hand reducing the pain and increasing the numbness. I suddenly stop crying and look him in the eyes, "why?"<br>"I think thats for another time." He wipes under my eyes and hugs me, "go get some of your things and we'll leave for headquarters." Six hours have passed, its 4:30 in the morning, my eyes are throbbing and i'm dizzy from dehydration but I have managed to go upstairs pack a pair of clothes and my toothbrush. I become deadly still by my desk while leaving the room, a photo of me and Snape at Hogwarts is hanging on the wall, I pull it down and stuff it into my rack sack while grabbing my broom stick in the other hand. To my surprise Sirius has been watching me from the doorway and he grabs my hand, pulls me down the stairs and outside onto the street where he locks the door and starts his motorbike.  
>"I don't think you should be using that at the moment," he points to my broomstick, "hop in." I climb into the side carriage with my belongings and we start to fly off into the night. An hour later and we reach headquarters, Sirius waves his wand and the apartments 12 and 13 move apart slowly, all the lights are on in the building, "looks like we have company, I understand if you want to just go upstairs, you can have the room on the third floor second to the left."<br>"Thanks." I smile at him half heartedly, "any time." He starts to walk off but I grab his arm and he turns around, "no really, thank you for everything. I mean it." He returns the gesture and we enter the large apartment. I look to my left where a mirror hangs, my eyes red, skin pale,my black hair tangled in knots and my pajamas are damp on the collar from crying. I look like i'm dead, another tear runs down my face as I notice that apart of me has died with Snape, I will never see him again, and our last conversation today seemed planed. His last words were 'I'll be back sooner or later, love you Bells,' I thought it was a bit strange at the time but never understood it properly until now.  
>Oh no the letter! I left the letter at home, was I meant to open it today anyway? Sirius taps me on the shoulder as Mrs Weasley rushes out of the kitchen with Remus. They nod at him and Mrs Weasley returns into the kitchen once more. I say goodnight to everyone and walk up two flights of stairs to my bedroom - temporary bedroom that is, hopefully I won't be trouble for everyone much longer. Inside is a large four-post bed and a cupboard in the corner, I drop my things on the floor and climb into bed.<br>I would cry myself to sleep but there seems to be no more tears left in me.


	2. Joining the Order Of The Phoenix

**CHAPTER 2**

'Knock Knock!' The sleep in my eyes is heavy, too heavy to even open them so I lift my hand from under the bed covers and wipe away the gunk. My eyes open, i'm not in my room, it wasn't a dream, it was all real. My heart becomes extremely slow and I roll onto my back.

"Bella can I come in?" Sirius' voice comes from behind the door, I grunt and roll back onto my stomach stuffing my face into the fluffy pillow, "yeah, come in," my voice is muffled by the pillow, suffocating all my breath from me but whats the point in moving, if I die atleast I would be able to see Snape again. 'Snape wouldn't want you to be like this' I thought, then I know its the truth and roll onto my back again. The door opens and Sirius walks in wearing his pajamas as well, a pair of red shorts and a - oh, no teeshirt..

"Come on, wake up and come have breakfast, you have to eat something, if you loose anymore weight we have another problem." Open to the conversation now from properly waking up, I sit and crawl out of bed then look at Sirius.

"But i'm not hungry." He shows a cheeky and cocky smile, "then i'll force it down your throat." He winks at me, puts his arm around my shoulder and walks me down the two flights of stairs I walked up yesterday. There is noise coming out of the kitchen, the people who were here yesterday are still, I turn around to Sirius, pull him back one step by the arm and whisper "you didn't tell me everyone was here still, I don't want them to see me like this."

"But you look beautiful when your tired," I smile and at him and blush, "ah, thanks.." Sirius pulls me down the step again, "now come on!" He walks into the kitchen and Kreature hops past the doorway with a gleaming pot in his little hands. I take a deep breath and walk in the kitchen trying to hold back the tears, Remus shyly smiles at me from the closest end of the table, Harry oddly stands when he sees me and leaves, 'what did I do?' I sit next to Remus taking Harry's place, "good morning." My voice was almost a whisper, croaky from sleep and unstable like I would cry at any moment without notice, I just hope no-one will bring up yesterday as a talking subject. Remus nods at me politely and MadEye taps him on the shoulder harshly, he turns around in his chair with his head still down, a shameful gesture.

"Are you going to explain to me why one of our best Aurors was nearly killed yesterday?" MadEye lives up to his name, his left glass eye scans round the room in search of something to examine, and unluckily lands on me.

Remus sighs, "did you expect me to let him shoot me instead?" MadEye turns attention to me, "_Shoot_ you?.. Bellatrix, best you leave."

"I don't mind, she can stay. And yes _shoot me_, he had a muggle invention with him in the forest last night." A muggle invention, I think back trying to remember what the name is, "a _gun_?" Remus nods, "yes, one of those."

"He was hunting then?"

My curiosity gets the better of me, "hunting what?" Silence beckons over the kitchen and Remus turns to me with a weary face, "werewolves."

"Oh, i'm so sorry, I - I didn't know." How embarrassing, I look at my bare feet and fidget with my thumbs, "its alright, your not the first one." Was that supposed to be an accepted apology? I don't know.

"Remus, Tony Seatium is important to the Order at this time!" Kreature jumps at the loudness of Professor Moody's voice, "come on Moody, give him some slack. Its not like he can help it, and if he could then he would be just a head on a wall." Sirius leans against the back of my chair. A head on a wall? People actually hunt werewolves, for trophies? Thats horrible! I make my hand into a fist and grit my teeth, MadEye grunts, "hmm, at least he doesn't know who you are Remus." He hobbles out the room on his walking stick and apparates.

"That was cheery." Sirius returns to making his breakfast so i'm left with Remus. Wait was MadEye talking about The Order Of The Phoenix? I always wanted to join against Voldemort's plight, maybe now will be the time since my birthday is tomorrow. Even better, seeing as Snape was a part of The Order, I could take over his place, that is if I get accepted.

"Hey Remus," He lifts his head, "yes?"

"I have always wanted to and now seems like the right time, so would I be able to j-"

"-Bella, I know what your going to say and its not the best idea." I frown, "why can't I join?" Remus shakes his head as Sirius walks over to me, "you want to join The Order?" I nod and Sirius looks off into space thinking about my position in The Order Of The Phoenix, his pupils dilate again and he joins back into the conversation, a one way conversation that is. Remus is still yelling about how i'm not to join and how dangerous it is.

"Remus, calm down! I already know all of this, Severus told me about his role a few months ago. I was the one who healed him when he came home from that massacre just outside of The Three Broomsticks last week." Wow, its just gone so fast, last week Severus was fine - after I healed him of course - but still, he was living. Now, he's gone, and by my only suspicion, Voldemort's followers had turned against him.

"Come on Remus, it makes perfect sense. You need someone to spy on Voldemort and hand information across to The Order, and I can do that." Sirius shuts his eyes, "there is a major problem though.." I stop, one obstacle can't completely take my idea off of the table not matter how big it is.. Can it?

"Bella.. Voldemort found out about Severus spying for Dumbledore and The Order, they killed him.." I stop, sit for a moment and a single tear runs down my cheek, Remus leans over the table to put his hand on my shoulder, "Sirius, too soon." Sirius nods, "i'm sorry Bella," and walks out the room. Another tear runs down my face and I wipe it away before I make the situation anymore uncomfortable.

"You and Severus were close weren't you?" He sighs, "last year when you moved in with him I thought you hated him." I chuckle at all the different ways me and Severus had to annoy each other.

"I have to admit, we weren't very friendly when we first met. But after I fell in the frozen lake things changed I guess." Remus removes his hand from my shoulder, "the lake in the forbidden forest?" I nod, "I have many memories there." Remus laughs and I just smile at him, guessing that this is a private joke, so I won't ask.

"Look Bella, you can join The Order - if, your sure about it and I have permission that I take all responsibility for your actions.. And, if you ever need any help or advice that you come straight to me with no hesitation."

"Remus, you can't do that-"

"-Its the only way i'll let you join." Remus stares me in the eyes, is it legal that a gentleman like him can blackmail? I guess so..

Another tear runs down my face and I sigh, "okay, anything to join.. Why do you have to be so difficult?" Remus stands, wipes the tear off my cheek and walks to the doorway then stops without turning, "because i'll feel better knowing your safe with me." He walks off and I smile thinking 'Remus is a good guy, why didn't I see that earlier?' Still off in my thoughts I wait until the meeting later today, hopefully I can talk to Sirius then.

The crowded space around me closes in and I push my way out of the crowd in the kitchen around the table, I never knew there are so many members committed to The Order Order Of The Phoenix. Before everyone arrived I went to talk to Harry for a bit, I never really speak to him much but I guess with our new living arrangements that will change soon. He also let me borrow a shirt and pants, I didn't want to be in my pajamas when everyone got here, there a bit big but who cares anyway?

Sirius still hasn't returned from when he left, where ever he went that is, I just hope he gets back soon, and safely. Another report showed up in the Daily Prophet revealing that a ambush killed 5 people yesterday, all apart of the Ministry For Magic. I just wish it would all stop, but thats why were here I guess.

"Bella, what are you doing over there - come here." MadEye pulls me to the head of the table where everyone stares at us both, "Dumbledore will be joining us shortly i'm told, so we'll wait till then." I turn to Moody and my eyes widen, "Professor Dumbledore is coming _here_?" He nods, someone whistles and a loud 'pop' comes from behind the front door, "speak of the devil." MadEye walks out in the hall, trips on the elf umbrella holder - as everyone does - and opens the door.

"Alastor, my old friend!" Dumbledore, dressed in dark purple robes hugs MadEye with a pat on the back, 'my old friend?' wow, how old is Moody?

"Is everyone here?" I walk behind the door, where I won't be seen and listen to what is happening.

"Yes, Bellatrix is here and everything is ready."

"Very well, lead on." MadEye walks in with Dumbledore who smiles at me and walks to the other end of the room, he sits down next to a man I know as Barty Grouch. The crowded space is evaded by silence and MadEye stands next to me ready to address the crowd, "good afternoon everyone, you all know of why we are here I presume?" An unknown man stands up from beside Mr Grouch, "this should be unspeakable!"

"- yes, its too dangerous for a girl like her!"

"I didn't even know Severus had a daughter, how can we trust her?" Mumbles are carried from within the room and soon a loud yelling has overtaken the original conversation.

"Quiet!" MadEye yells at the top of his lungs and a hairy transfigurated cup with tiny rat arms pokes its fingers into what I expect to be its ears.

"Its only fair that we listen to whats being said." Sirius stands crookedly in the doorway and winks at me, I stare at him and as a mumble echos through the room I hop to his side, "I was worried, where did you go?" My whisper is only heard by few others in the silence, "makes no difference, i'm back now." He smiles and goes stands in the back corner of the room. I slide back to where MadEye is and he nudges me, "your turn."

"Oh," I cough and get all the nervousness out of the way, "uh, most of you obviously didn't know that i'm Severus Snapes' daughter, and even if I am, how should that change your judgement of me? I'm just asking you give me a fair chance, thats all."

"Get on with it then." A scruffy man spurts out the words with aggravation, I mumble under my breath "keep your pants on.."

"Whats that girl?" Barty Crouch moves his hat from his ears to hear me properly.

"I said, your all here because of my fathers death, and his likely candidate to take over his place. Me." Whispers are passed to Dumbledore to ask his opinion but he doesn't say anything, or even give it away in his expressions.

The conversation has gone on for hours, discussing how dangerous it is or the trust that DeathEaters rely on, I take a seat next to the scruffy looking man and just listen until they finally make up their minds.

Professor Dumbledore stands, "I have made up my decision." He silently walks over to where I sit and I jump from my seat, "I accept." I smile at his bright blue eyes peering over his half-moon glasses and whisper "thank you."

MadEye stands half asleep against the wall next to Professor Dumbledore, I nudge him and he jumps, Dumbledore nods at him and Moody speaks, "if you would most kindly repeat after me Bella: I, Bellatrix Sophia Snape, dedicate my work and trust to The Order Of The Phoenix and on no circumstances will defy my agreement. Blah blah blah.." I repeat MadEyes' words exactly, adding a sly grin to the 'blah blah blah.'

Remus jolts out of his seat sending it flying behind him, hitting a woman and spilling her drink on her, "I, Remus Lupin, take all responsibility in all of Bella's actions, and will overlook and guide her in here time in the Order." Dumbledore nods at Remus approvingly and lifts his wand from his robes, waves it over me, smiles, then walks into the hallway and aparates where everyone follows after him.

"What was the charm for?" MadEye points to a picture hung on the wall, I walk to it and examine the scene. All of the Order Of The Phoenix is standing in a group, moving slightly in the photo, some smile, and a familiar face of Sirius winks at the camera, 'thats so like him.' A shadow appears in the photo, I wipe the glass thinking its fog from the cold but the figure becomes more dominant and a small moving picture of me kneeling takes form in-between Severus and Remus, just in-front of Sirius. I look at Remus with my eyes nearly popping out of my head, "feels nice doesn't it?" I nod and look at the picture some more. It finally makes me feel like I belong somewhere. With no family left and only a handful of people I can trust these days, its nice to feel needed.


	3. Taking the sacrifice for friendship

**CHAPTER 3**

Its been a day since my official joining to the Order Of The Phoenix and my plan so far has been structured well. But in the mean time I'm packing my bag to stay at the burrow with Fred for a few nights. I slept in a bit late but thats not my fault, Sirius was supposed to remind me, so I'm quickly gathering my things to take.

"Uh.. Book, clothes, toothbrush, broom. I think thats it.." A quiet squeak echos behind me and I jump at the horrible high pitched noise, "I think your forgetting something." Remus points to me, I look down and see that i'm in my pajamas.

"Oh, crap. That could have been embarrassing.." Remus laughs at me while I go the the closet in the corner and grab a teeshirt and a pair of jeans.

"Happy Birthday by the way, here I got you something." I walk over to Remus with a smile on my face, "thanks but you didn't have to."

"Here take it." Remus pulls out a rectangle package wrapped in brown paper, I take it carefully and open it.

"'The rare book of unknown and unused spells!'" I jump with happiness onto Remus giving him the biggest bear hug I could manage, thank you so much!" Remus finally gives into the hug and smiles, "very hard to find you know."

I nod, I have been looking for this book for the past 2 years, every book shop in Diagon Alley doesn't stock the item and the only known place that did, ran out and couldn't find anymore.

"Good to see you've cheered up a bit." I smile at him and put the book down neatly onto my bed, I was just about to lift up my shirt to get changed when I realised, "uh, could you turn around for a sec?" A slight tinge of red appears on Remus' cheeks and he turns to face the door, "sorry." I jump into my jeans and tug a shirt over my head, "okay, your safe." Remus turns around and I wave my wand over my head, making my hair straight and shiney.

"Anyway Remus, thanks for seeing me off and for the absolutely wonderful gift, but I better get going to the burrow." I smile and nod as I walk passed him then stop when I get to his feet, "thats alright, might see you tonight anyway." I give him a confused look, "Molly has invited most of the Order around for supper."

"Oh.. Well I'll see you then." I quickly give him another hug and say thank you then walk past him and to the stairs where I tumble down the last 4 steps, "ouch.." Harry walks out of a room to see what the fuss is about and gives me his hand, "you okay?" I nod, "yeah fine, thanks. Oh, sorry but I better be going." I jog to the front door, open it and step out onto the empty street where the light from bright sun reflects off the surface of the road. I prepare myself on my broomstick with my rucksack secured over my shoulders, and jolt at the sudden burst of air on my face as I fly off the ground and into the sky. I look over the many apartments and buildings of London before wondering how I get to the burrow from here. Sirius said it isn't that far away so I look over the hill tops and then turn to my right where the familiar empty land spreads across the hills, of course its really not that empty. I change my direction to the east and fly for about 30 minutes before I pass through the protective barrier and clearly see the burrow, I sigh, I wish I had such a warm place as this to call home. A pair of very small arms wave from side to side in the small vegetable garden so I lower the broom and land about 10 feet away from the one and only, George Weasley.

"Bells! Happy birthday!" George runs over to me and gives me a hug, I smile, this is what I really miss, hanging out with friends and forgetting all of the other troubles.

"Thanks." We both walk into the house, at first unnoticed by the others in the living room but then the floorboard creaked, "happy birthday!" Four screams echo across to my ears, Ginny jumps up and hugs me, I haven't seen her since Hogwarts last year, and considering we used to do everything together, is quite sad. I say hello hello to Mr and Mrs Weasley, George walks into the kitchen with Ginny and Ron whispers to me "Fred is upstairs if your wondering, Mum and Dad had a go at him." I nod and once everyone calms down a bit and continues with what they were doing before, I sneak up the main flights of stairs to find Fred. I have always loved that about the Weasley's, they always have a bit of excitement in them, cheerful and happy with a broad smile on their face. I run up the rest of the stairs and knock on Fred's door, "bugger off Ginny." I laugh and open the door, Fred is sitting on his bed holding a box of Bertie Bots Beans, he looks up at me and a silly smirk appears on his face. I jump on Fred's lap and kiss him on the lips, his lips soft with a stunned look on his face, he pulls back for breath, "wow, I missed you too." I put my arms around his neck and once again hug him, 'no matter what,' I think to myself, 'i'm not letting go.'

"Happy birthday." He plies me off with his arms to look me in the eyes, and hands me a small gold bracelet with a 'W' hanging from it. I smile and kiss him again, this time it lasts a lot longer and he's not as surprised as before. I pull back from our kiss and smile, "you really shouldn't have, its so beautiful.." I admire the bracelet and Fred takes my hand, "if you haven't already noticed the bad workmanship, I made the 'W,' it stands for Weasley. You really are a part of the family, to all of us." I smile, I never hoped for such a wonderful birthday, especially with all the tragedy that has happened in the last week, this morning surprisingly has taken my mind off everything, I needed this.

"No, its beautiful, thank you so much." Butterflies circle my stomach as Fred puts his hand on my waist and kisses me again. He pulls back again, "so what else has happened lately?" I sigh, and go on about Snape, Sirius taking me in and joining The Order Of The Phoenix, it took about an hour to explain but I got through everything.

"Bells, I'm so sorry about Snape..."

I shake my head, "its fine, I'm starting to realise that i'm doing the right thing and thats helping me through." He lifts me to my feet and grabs my hand, "come on lets go down stairs." I follow him down the stairs where we join Ron and Ginny in the living room, we sit on the small beaten up sofa and talk about different pranks George has been thinking up until its almost dark outside.

"Times gone fast." I pull the curtain to one side of the window and hear a small bell ringing, "i'll get it!" Mrs Weasley runs to the door in her cooking apron and opens it "come in, come in!" She waves Sirius, Tonks, Remus and Harry in, Ginny stands and rushes to Harry's side, I nudge Fred, "is Ginny and Harry going out?" He shakes his head, "they need to hurry up already." George laughs in the corner while Fred and Ron turn protective, "what do you mean!"

The newly arrived guests turn to the noise, I cough, "nothing." Sirius smiles and they all follow Mrs Weasley into the kitchen, "come on you lot, teas ready," she pops her head from around the corner and rushes back behind the door. Fred and I follow behind George and Ron into the kitchen, a large table is crammed in a small room surrounded by everyone, we all sit in our seats. Cutlery, plates, lovely smelling food and drinks fly across the room and land in-front of everyone with a slight 'bang.' I notice that Remus and Tonks are siting no-where near each other, I sigh, they must have had another fight, I always thought they were the perfect couple until they actually got together, no idea what went wrong though.

"Please, start." Mrs Weasley sits beside her husband at the head of the table and the conversation livens up, stories are told and laughs are focussed on Fred and George, the conversation moves on to a more sensible topic of the Ministry and then George changes the subject again to Fred's and his planing of opening up their own shop.

"Hopefully next week." I faded out of the conversation leaving Fred and George in the spotlight. It was another hour sitting at the table having tea before I joined the conversation again, someone changed the subject of Animagus', I turn to face Sirius, "can anyone learn to become an Animagus?" Everyone around us stops and faces us, also waiting for an answer.

"Well, when you put it that way, yes. But only some should." Everyone turns back to their conversation leaving Sirius and I in an awkward silence, I almost whisper to him, "would you be able to teach, me?" He curiously stares at me and smirks, "depends." I'll take that as 'i'll think about it' then. Molly stands up and starts to clear the table, waving her wand to take the dirty dishes and plonk them into the sink. Ginny stands and walks over to the bench, then turns towards me, "now I know you said I couldn't do anything," I shut my eyes and drop my head into my palm, "but.. This is my compromise."

"Ginny..." Someone hits me on the back of the head, "hey!" I look behind me, George trying to hold back a stupid look points at Ginny.

"Happy birthday," Ginny places a small green cupcake in-front of me, in the centre one candle. I sheepishly smile at her as everyone watches with a broad smile on their face.

"Come on then, blow out the candle." Sirius' encouragement doesn't really help my embarrassment but never the less I take a deep breath and blow it out. I look up at Ginny, "you happy now?" She nods with a smile on her face and George bursts out with a little giggle, I turn to him wondering whats so funny.

"Wha-" The cupcake explodes and lands over everyone, I've copped most of it though, I burst out into hysterics too, everyone has. Fred wipes a bit of cupcake off my face and eats it, "-you - alright there?-" My talking is now broken up with laughter, but I can't help it.

Mrs Weasley, just realising what has happened, strides over the Fred and George, hits them on the back of the head while yelling at them, just making the moment funnier as Mr Weasley sits laughing.

After Fred and George were forced to clean up everything that got splattered with cupcake in the kitchen I sat with Ginny upstairs talking until she found Harry and left, again. I smile as George enters the room, "having fun down there are we?" I show a sly smile, "yeah sure, sure." I laugh and George sits down next to me on the floor "its just karma."

"What?" I shake my head, "never mind. Anyway, wheres Fred? Planning another prank on an unwilling victim?"

"Now that you mention it, said he was going up to the attic to find our old joke book, so yeah probably." He smiles and I shake my head playfully at him, "everyones about to leave if you want to go say goodbye."

"Okay, i'll be back then." I stand and jog down the mainly flights of stairs to the front door Sirius and Remus stops when they see me, "you coming now too I suppose?" I shake my head, "Ginny offered that I stay the night, you know - to get away from your unpleasant wakeup calls." I wink at him and Sirius chuckles and turns to Mr Weasley, "might want to make sure that her and Fred's bedroom doors are locked then." I bush and timidly look at Mrs Weasley who stands next to her husband, "probably wise.." Remus and Sirius walk out the door and I follow Mr and Mrs Weasley to say goodbye, Tonks must have already left because I can't see her anywhere, I thought her and Remus would have left together as usual.. Somethings up with those two. Remus stares out into the dark night sky and his eyes turn fully black, "are you okay Remus?" Better ask just in case.

"Its a few days before the full moon, probably restless right moony?" Sirius puts his hand on Remus' shoulder and steps in-front of him, this time with a confused look. Remus takes a hurried step back and screams "watch out!" Two loud bangs were followed by large amounts of smoke, Mrs Weasley grabbed her husbands arm from shock as Remus ran towards where the noise came from, but a large fire surrounds his exit and spreads around the burrow.

"Sirius what happened!" I turn towards him, yelling over the noise of the fire. Remus stands ahead with Mr Weasley now trying to clam that flames that act like a snake.

"Stay here," Harry runs out the door and jumps through the fire, "Harry!" Sirius runs after him as does Ginny. My heart begins to race, the death eaters have left the fire and are now being chased by Sirius, Harry and Ginny. Without thinking I run to the fire but Remus grabs me by the arm just in time, "don't even think about it!" I roll my eyes, why does Remus has to be so protective at the right times? Can't I just do something stupid for once and live with the consequences? I pull my wand out from my back pocket, "sorry Remus." Waving the wand over the hand the clenches my arm it springs back and I run through the slight gap of the fire and into the tall grass fields, "Bella!" Remus runs after me and I turn my head while running forwards to catch a glimpse of him about five feet behind me.

"Come and catch me Potter!" The high pitched squeal of Belatrix Lestrange echos the distance, a sound you never forget in a life time. I puff furiously and sprint in the direction of the voice. Reflection from the moon bounces off a small lake just ahead and I suddenly stop in my tracks when I see Harry and Ginny back to back with wands drawn.

A hard and heavy force slams into my back and pushes me to the ground, Remus didn't see that I stopped and has tripped over me. I dropped my wand somewhere and try to move to find it but Remus is still on-top of me.

"Remus, I have to get up!" I yell as loud as I dare into his ear and he pulls himslef off me and grabs me arm to help e up before running to the middle of the lake to stands on a small patch of dirt with Harry and Ginny. Flashes of red light cross the lake and shields are cast to protect. I search the ground and find my wand covered in mud within seconds and run to Remus' side casting my favorite spell 'reducto' in the direction of our pursuers. Sirius runs from out of the tall grass and leaps in-front of Harry beside me and starts doing the same. Bellatrix's white face glimpses in the moonlight, her eyes crazed and hair tangled around her face she steps closer and an unmistakable green light flashes from her wand in Remus' direction, before he can notice I leap in-front of him and catch the worst effects of the torture curse, I scream and shake on the ground in pain and the other pursuer calls out to Bellatrix to leave, and so they do, black clouds of smoke spawn from the ground and disappear into the night. Remus drops to his knees beside me and takes me head in his hands, "what happened?" Ginny grabs my hand and tries to calm me and being me and hating the feeling of attention I calm my nerves and stop shaking to see Harry and Sirius run through the grass ahead, "will she be okay?"

"Yes, it looks like it." Remus' face is worried and full of guilt, "Bella, lay back down I'll go get some help."

"- n - no." My heart pounding in my chest and bones feeling torn and weak I slowly move to get up, "- I - i'lll be fine.."

"Bella lay back down you'll only make it worse!" Remus gently puts his hand on my collar bone to push me back down but I hesitate and move the muscles in my feet to get up, trying not to make the pain any worse but failing, "I need to help." Remus stands and takes me shoulders as Ginny lets go of my hand, "i'll go get someone to help her." She runs through the grass and I jerk out of Remus' grip feeling a intense pain in my left shoulder followed by a nasty crack. I softly swallow, grit my teeth and ignore it, my mind focused on Fred, to see if he's okay.

"Bella please," Remus tries to grab my arm to hold me back but its to late, I hurtle my way through the thick grass and out of the water feeling the pain in my shoulder and legs. I see a bright red and yellow up ahead as I reach the end of the meadow. The burrow, lit up and in flames from the line of fire surrounding it. I look around and see everyones outside watching it burn, including Fred and fall to the ground with relief. My eyes slowly black out and I hear hurried footsteps, "Bella! Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you hand hear me?" Remus grabs my numb hand, I try to do what he has told me to butI can't. My hearing goes fuzzy and all I hear is 'Bella. Bella. Bella.' echoing past me. Finally, my mind gives way and I fall unconscious with strange dreams of bats and a black dog in an alleyway somewhere in London, the dark mark is high in the sky I and follow the dog down the never ending pebble path..


End file.
